Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs 2
by EllieMarie330
Summary: This is my first fanfic    . Summer find that there are new criminals in the oblivia region will she be able to save the oblivia region again with the help of her new and old friends


Hi omg this is my first fanfic im so exited and nervous omg omg ^_^ im not much of a writter but i daydream a lot and i wish i could publish those very funny but weird daydreams lol, (facebook so not reliable i got all of my friends there and if i write anything about my daydreams they might think im total a creep not that they dont think that now but i dont want them to get even more creep out lol, so since none of u guys know who i really am im writting here on fanfiction ^_^) I hope u guys like my story *crossed her fingers* (i do not own pokemon, i wish though i would put more ranger movies + episodes)

**Summer's POV**

I was tired all i wanted to do was get some sleep but when i was about to all of the sudden "Hello anyone there HELLO" ...my styler was getting a call "hello ranger" a familiar voice was calling me "This is ranger Summer I can hear you loud and clear ," i responded "Great this is Weber, hero of oblivia i need you right away this cant wait please hurry to my shop," Weber sounded like something horrible had happened "Please Weber no need for the tittle anyways ill be there right away," i replied worried and curious of what might have happened "Thankyou ranger and please hurry," Weber sounded scared and worried " I hope nothing happened to Suicune" i said worried then i looked at my pokemon partner Pichu "Lets go pichu we got to hurry" "PICHU" pichu replied i also notice that it was as worried as i was.

When we got outside i called Latias with ranger sign and we flew all the way to the aqua resort in Sophia Island, when we arrived at the aqua resort everyone was sleeping, right then i was thinking that Weber just had a quest after all oblivia had been peacefull after my friends and I saved everyone, pichu and I got to Weber's shop i opened the door and saw a complete mess then i saw Weber "W...what happend?" i asked "Hero...I mean Ranger this is terrible all of my rugs have been detroyded by some shady characters.. but worse they are after the great suicune," Weber said looking sadder than i had ever seen him "Weber were did they go," i asked calm more than anybody i knew that suicune couldn't be catch so easily, "They went to the ruins," Weber was devastaded "Don't worry Weber i'll get those guys Promise" i said completely confident that they were just pinchers, "thankyou."

I left Weber's shop and went to the ruins in raikou since suicune was running so it wouldn't be captured, _Why would anyone try to chase suicune when they know i would stop them unless they are new here in oblivia a new criminal team maybe if they are new they should have read the newspapers before coming to oblivia._ I finally got to the ruins then i saw some shady characters attacking suicune "HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY FRIEND" i yelled and that sure starled the characters then they turned around and saw me their uniforms weren't the same as the pinchers they were black and puple very strange i guess they are a new team after all "Your friend, Suicune is your friend?" one of the shady guys asked "yea got a freaking problem, you're bodering it leave it alone" i screamed filled with anger "MAKE US, Empoleon attack!" the shady characters commanded and empoleon to attack me which was not a very smart choise i captured empoleons so many time that ive become an expert on catching them "i guess you're taking the hard way, CAPTURED ON'" i captured the empoleon in less than a minute "What you're a pokemon ranger?" then two macines blew up in their faces i guess that is what controled empoleon both characters were shocked to see that i was a ranger "you didnt read the newspapers when you got to oblivia did you," i asked very annoyded "umm...no should we,"both characters were confuse i gotta said not very bright they were dummer that the pinchers "yea you should have, you know something i think you should get a message to whoever told you guys to go after suicune watch your back cause if anyone attacks my friends they are dead."

Both characters ran away suicune was still kind of afraid "it ok suicune there gone nothing is going to happen to you i promise," suicune still didn't calm down "great i guess ill have to capture you again CAPTURE ON." i started capturing suicune again to calm it down and like i said earlier suicune is not easy to catch, finally i captured suicune and it calmed down "its ok suicune dont worry if they try anything else the're dead." I said goodbye to suicune and headed over to Weber's shop i told him everything, after i explained everything that happen i left back to Rand's house i was so tired i couldn't walk up the stairs so pichu and i sleep downstairs i sleep on the couch while pichu sleep comfortably on the table.


End file.
